


two player game

by evoraevora



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Based off a song, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, hand-holding, its in the title ;P, just bros being bros but gay, specifically a be more chill song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: "high school is hell, but we navigate it well! 'cause what we do is make it a two-player game."ryuji, ever the optimist, helps akira to look forward to the future, together.





	two player game

**Author's Note:**

> listen to be more chill heheh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbKydxf4LYg

"Dude! How can you say that about yourself?" 

"C'mon, it doesn't take a genius to look at me and think 'loser.'"

Ryuji stuck his tongue out at that, "Well then, apparently I must be braindead!"

Akira moved his eyes to the side, frowning, "Umm...well, you kinda-"

"Don't finish that," Ryuji interrupted, putting a finger to his mouth. "Bro, look forward to life, we aren't defined by our high school years! We have college, which means we'll find people we can connect with! No one is gonna judge us, and we're gonna be cool, dude!" Ryuji excitedly preached, as they entered Leblanc, only to be shushed by Sojiro. Quieter now, he took Akira's hands into his, direct, facing him, "Maybe we aren't at our peak now, but trust me, college is gonna be different."

Akira sighed as he was dragged upstairs, "Sure, but how many years is that till then?" Ryuji pushed him with his shoulder, nudging him into the wall as he walked up the creaky stairs.

"Literally, like, two years, you can make!" Ryuji's eyebrows furrowed, obviously passionate in this. "Now, stop being sad, and let's play some games," Ryuji made his way over to the old TV, turning on the dusty console. 

"Fine, but it's still two years of what? Being picked on?" Akira slumped as he sat on the rickety couch. 

Ryuji slung his arm over the raven-haired boy's shoulders, "You shouldn't let those people get to you, you're totally cool in my eyes." The fondness in his eyes after saying that didn't go unnoticed as Akira blushed lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, you're totally cool to me as well," Akira said, unintentionally coming across as sarcastic, judging by the look Ryuji sent his way.

The blond had moved from his spot next to Akira to pick out a game, asking Akira for his approval with every CD he brought out. They had settled on Call of Duty, playing Zombies. It was playful banter between them, until they had both died, effectively ending the game. Akira had placed his controller down on the floor to turn his body towards Ryuji. With his feet slowly slipping off the edge of the cushion and his knees pushed against the back of the seat, he gave Ryuji a serious face. This only brought out a smile from the blond.

"You know," Akira started, slightly drawling out the last syllable, "You're my favorite person." 

Ryuji nudged him in his stomach with his elbow. "Is that really true?" he said with a cheeky smile, "I'm your favowite pewson?" His lips puckered at the end, giving him a mock puppy dog look. 

"I'm being serious here, dude!" Akira laughed, as he pushed back Ryuji. "Really," his joking tone left as fast as it came, and his eyes bored into Ryuji's. It was if Akira was desperate to find the same emotion in Ryuji that he was feeling. "I really mean it, Ryuji, seriously," Akira had moved his hand on top of Ryuji's, the latter's pinky twitched at the touch. The blond stayed quiet, with only his mouth moving silently.

"You've made high school so much better for me," Akira said with such sincerity that it would've been embarrassing to anyone else but Ryuji. "You always have my back, and I totally wouldn't be here without you. I love you, bro," Akira had tacked on the last phrase unconsciously, kicking himself after the words left his mouth. 

"I mean like, no homo, I love you like a best friend, yeah." The awkwardness came back in full force, and the tension was thick with Ryuji still staring at his like he was shocked still. 

It wasn't until Ryuji spoke that Akira's heart nearly stopped with relief.

"I love you too," Ryuji said, unabashedly, not even adding a 'dude' to keep it casual. "Like, really really love you," Ryuji had inched closer after every word, and it wasn't until after that he realized they were nearly touching noses. Ryuji had jerked back, awkwardly laughing, "I mean, please don't think of me differently. It's just, I don't know, it's like I just finally realized what I have been feeling for you and I-" Ryuji's rambling was broken off with a sudden kiss from Akira.

With both of their eyes wide open, it wasn't the most romantic first kiss, and with the Call of Duty lobby music playing, it was nearly comical. It was a quick kiss, with Akira putting too much force in it and practically mushing their faces together. 

When they moved back, their faces looked as if they were to explode with how red they turned.

"I have no idea where that came from," Akira tried to explain, stuttering every word.

"I have no idea either, but I'm not against it," Ryuji had a shy smile, unlike the words that he spoke. 

Akira couldn't stop his laughing fit, bringing himself to tears. Ryuji looked at him with confusion, his face twisting.

"I-I'm..." Akira had to breathe to continue, "I'm sorry, gah!" He puffed out air, his laughing slowly ceasing. "God, this is so stupidly 'high school movie,' I couldn't help it," Akira looked at Ryuji with crinkled eyes. 

Ryuji only chuckled, bring his hand towards Akira and entangled their fingers together. Bringing Akira's knuckles to his mouth, Ryuji left a light kiss.

"S-stop it-"

Ryuji didn't let Akira continue, before smiling up at him from behind their hands. "So, does that mean we're boyfriends?" The innocuous question had Akira shaken up.

"I-I," he stuttered, his blush coming back, ten-fold. "I mean, yeah?" he confirmed, as though he wasn't even sure with his answer.

"Great!" Ryuji returned back to his hyper self, his voice louder and higher now. "Does this mean I can do this whenever I want now?" Ryuji asked, but he answered his own question as he leaned in to steal another kiss from Akira.

"Please do that whenever," Akira told Ryuji, with their foreheads meeting together.

"But," Ryuji tilted his own chin up, looking down at Akira, "you have to promise me you'll stop calling yourself a loser."

"Promise."

"And you'll stop worrying about what others think of you."

"Promise."

"And you'll always stay by me."

"Promise."

"Pinky-promise?" 

Ryuji brought up his pinky in between the space of their chests. With a smile, Akira returned Ryuji's gesture, curling their pinkies together.

"Pinky-promise."

They cuddled in Akira's small twin bed when Ryuji said with his sleep-heavy voice. 

"That was my first kiss, you know that?"

Akira laughed, bringing a hand to run through Ryuji's hair, "I'm sorry then.''

"Don't be," Ryuji nestled his face closer into Akira's collarbone, "because I wouldn't want it any other way." 

**Author's Note:**

> im kinda proud of this :')


End file.
